Acolyte Sousuke
Acolyte Sousuke is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An excitable Elementalist of the Zaishen Order, Sousuke always seeks to learn from his experiences. Lore From the official website: :Explosive Zaishen Disciple ::"Understanding is half the battle... and now you understand." :Origin: Cantha :Age: 27 :Profession: Elementalist :This guy talks too much. Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen warrior, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen warrior, he insists he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. If that's not enough, he'll tell you, again and again. From the manual: :Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen disciple, he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. Recruitment Complete the quest Student Sousuke, which is unlocked by completing the quest Zaishen Elite. Both quests can be obtained from Field General Hayao. Accepting the quest to recruit Sousuke prevents the recruitment of Acolyte Jin until after the completion of the Nightfall campaign. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Acolyte Sousuke must be in the party Quests Given *Gain Sousuke Quests Involved In *Bad Tide Rising *Zaishen Elite *Student Sousuke Location *Istan **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (only during quest Bad Tide Rising) **Plains of Jarin (only during quest Zaishen Elite) **Sun Docks (prior to getting either Jin or Sousuke as a hero; Nightfall characters must have completed the quest Isle of the Dead) **Zehlon Reach (only during quest Student Sousuke) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Acolyte Sousuke starts with Elementalist Zaishen armor, which is nearly identical in appearance to blue Elementalist Shing Jea Armor, as well as a Zaishen Eye for a headgear. His armor has an armor rating of 34 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Acolyte Sousuke/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * * Dialogue In Sun Docks and Plains of Jarin: :"Well, good day! My name is Sousuke. You're lucky you've come upon me in a good mood. I've fried people for looking at me like that. Ha, ha. Just kidding! I'm usually very careful with my elemental magic. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, perhaps, if it was Kournan." In Throne of Secrets: :"The fire! The explosions! The valiant fights! It's a tale of heroes, and you're the greatest one!" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Hunted!: *''"I heard the others talking. They don't think you can find a place to protect all the Sunspears. Let's prove them wrong."'' The Great Escape: *''"You really think we can get Koss out of that Kournan garrison? I suppose if we take the right spells, bring a few hundred soldiers... what, no soldiers? Spells it is, then!" And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *"We did it! They thought it impossible, but the joke's on them. Let's finish the job!"'' Venta Cemetery: *''"Are you sure we can get through this? I'll have to trust your leadership on this one, my friend!"'' The Council is Called: *''"Warmarshal Varesh has no idea how much trouble we're going to cause her. Oh, yes, I can feel my spirits lifting already."'' To Vabbi!: *''"Vabbi? I've never been to Vabbi. What should I bring? What are'' the well-dressed Elementalists wearing these days?" Mysterious Message: *''"Jahai Bluffs? The monument to Palawa Joko's defeat? I hear the place is haunted. It will make for an enjoyable visit."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"A party in Vabbi! Keep your ears open. These princes gossip like old houswives."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Perhaps we should bake a cake with the word "TRAP" on it and bring it along. It's never a good idea to go visiting empty-handed."'' Greed and Regret: *''"The Hidden City of Ahdashim. I like the way that sounds. Dark and mysterious. Maybe it's something wonderful..."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"I heard Koss and Melonni talking. It wasn't their usual run-off-the-mill-fight, so I think they're getting along again."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"Hmmm. Joko's Domain. Well, that could be snappier. Joko's Towering Palace of Doom!"'' Horde of Darkness: *''"No matter how much creativity you put into it, a wurm is still a wurm, and I think the best thing for them would be some orange sauce, a little cinnamon, and a stiff dose of fire."'' After Uncharted Territory, before completing Gate of Pain: *''"This place is like my worst nightmares...the ones inspired by those little pickles."'' Idle quotes that do not appear to depend on storyline progression: *''"I'm ready! You're ready! Koss is ... not paying attention."'' *''"I wonder what the Sunspears were doing so far north? How very odd."'' *''"Understanding is half the battle, the other half is fireballs."'' Idle quotes upon completion of the Nightfall campaign: *''"I look forward to exploring more of Elona... now that it's not about to be eradicated by Nightfall."'' Battle Quotes *''"Are you kidding me?"'' *''"Balthazar shall smite you!"'' *''"Burn 'em down!"'' *''"Call, fire! Summon, wind!"'' *''"Did you see that?!"'' *''"Free the elements! Scorch the ground!"'' *''"I can handle this!"'' *''"I've never cast this before. Hang on!"'' *''"Oooh. That's a good one!"'' *''"That blew up good. That blew up REAL good."'' *''"The power of the elements is at my command!"'' *''"That was the best fight ever!"'' *''"Whoa! That had to hurt!"'' Notes *A duplicate version of Acolyte Sousuke will show up as "Zaishen Elementalist". Trivia *Sousuke's name and appearance are likely based on Sasuke Uchiha from the manga/anime series Naruto, although it should be known that Sousuke is a somewhat common name in Japan. Category:Heroes Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Sun Docks Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Zaishen Order